


Sparkly Nails

by SparklyStilinski



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-20 16:41:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10666656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparklyStilinski/pseuds/SparklyStilinski
Summary: Cutesy little Derek and Stiles short fic to give y'all feels ♡





	Sparkly Nails

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this the night before I went back to school after easter break in my spare chemistry book again in the middle of the night instead of sleeping ;)
> 
> Also to those who came from Instagram, sorry it took so long to upload, I've been pretty busy but it's here now!

"Yo Derek I-"

Derek's head flipped around, sharp.

"Woah, woah it's me! It's me."

Derek rolled his eyes

Stiles looked around the dilapidated Hale residence.

"Um... Derek, do we have to still meet here? It's been years and this is still everyone's go to place, it's pretty creepy"

Derek stared at him.

"You still haven't said anything yet"

Derek shook his head

"I've said too much haven't I?"

He nodded, Stiles was being so cute, granted he was just being himself, normal little Stiles. Derek found it sweet anyway.

"Um yeah... sorry... I'll shut up... this is me... 'Shutting up' "

Stiles started nervously playing with his hands.

Derek sniggered  
He stifled a laugh

"What?" Stiles asked

He looked down

"Oh my, oh my God, I forgot"

He flung his arms behind his back

"Is that-?" Derek began

"Nope, Nope absolutely not"

Derek laughed

"Don't say it" Stiles pleaded

"Stiles"

"No"

"Your nails are pink"

"Yeah"

Stiles wanted so hard to seem cool in front of Derek yet here he was with sparkly nails.  
It was pathetic, so pathetic.  
There was no way he could tell Derek he lost a bet, but there was also no way he could make up a good enough lie.  
He'd blown it, Derek was going to think he was a right cissy.

"Oh um, it was my sister. She... umm.... no. No I don't have a sister... My dad! My dad? Um no you see.... "

"You're adorable"

"I'm... I'm what?"

Derek looked at Stiles. The way he went all sheepish, the way he desperately tried to hide his hands even though Derek had already seen them. And especially, the way he cocked his head when he'd told him he was adorable. Like a little puppy. He loved it, all of it.

"Adorable" he said "Stiles you're adorable"

Stiles breathed a sigh of relief as he desparately tried to change the subject.

"Still, this house is really scary Derek, there's probably a dead guy under me or something."

'Awh do you want the big bad wolf to protect you?"

"No"

"Naww come here"

Derek gave Stiles a huge hug is Stiles frantically tried to free himself.

"Ugh Derek! Get off"

Stiles started punching him as hard as he could.  
Derek didn't even flinch.

"Ah come on!" Stiles groaned.

"I was right, you are adorable"

Stiles stopped trying to shove Derek and stopped to look at him.

Without thinking Derek planted a kiss on Stiles's soft nose.

He looked up at Derek, they stared at each other.

Stiles tried to kiss Derek's nose back, but Derek was too fast, he swooped up and met Stiles lips with his own.

Stiles kissed and Derek kissed back, so Stiles kissed back.

Derek kissed his bottom lip, then his top lip and then both .

Stiles wondered why Derek could kiss so well. He wondered if it was experience experience, either way, Derek seemed to take the lead and Stiles certainly didn't mind at all.

Stiles laced his fingers through Derek's own and he felt Derek's finger brush over the pink glitter, he broke the kiss to Laugh.

Derek smiled and raised his eyes to Stiles's.

"Good Idea of your sister's"

Stiles laughed.

He squeezed Stiles tightly, just like he'd wanted to for so long and began to let go.

"No" Stiles said.

"You were the one who said to get off!" Derek teased him.

"No... no... don't"

Derek softly kissed him.

"Alright then"


End file.
